Kamikaze Airplanes
by FrankieHough
Summary: Derek has an injury that takes him out of dancing, leaving his Bestie, Mark, to step in for him. Derek disobeys his doctor and dances anyways, earning a severly hurt neck that his girlfriend, Austin, doesnt know about. the doctors give him medcine that makes his mind think unclearly and he tells stories... what happens when he goes and scares Austin with grueling details of one?


**_Chapter 1_**

"Der? Is everything ok?" Austin asked. She could see the amount of pain in his eyes when he returned home from rehearsals.

"I'm fine." He told her, looking her straight in the eyes.

"Bear there's something wrong. I know there is." She told him, looking around the room nervously.

"Look, Babe, I'm fine ok? I am a-ok." Said Derek. "I am going to go back to the studio, I left my phone there." He then leaned in and kissed Austin tenderly, saying everything that he needed to say without words. "I love you, Austin. I'll be back soon, I promise."

"I love you too Bear. Hurry back." She countered, still dazed from his kiss. She was too worried about him and she knew it. _I hope he isn't lying to me about being ok. _She thought as he drove off. "Be safe, Bear." She whispered and walked back into her house.

Derek

_My neck hurts so bad…. But I need to check in on Mark and Shawn. And I need to retrieve my phone. _He thought as he turned on the radio in his car. The song that came on was _Springsteen_ by Eric Church. It nearly made him cry, as that was his and Austin's song. It was the first song they danced to that night in April, at that party for winning the dog show. He too, had done some things to her that night he wasn't very proud of. Granted, she was practically begging him. The young girl. She was only 16 at the time, while he was 27. He continued to think about this as he pulled into his parking spot at the studio.

He got out of his car and walked inside to retrieve his phone from the bench where he had left it. Derek stood, watching his best friend dance with his celebrity partner and Olympic gold medalist, Shawn Johnson. Derek wanted nothing more than to dance again, but he knew better than to jeopardize his wellbeing.

He stood and watched them dance for a few minutes more, not wanting to leave.

"Derek! You're here! Oh my gosh! I am so happy to see you!" His partner Shawn exclaimed.

"Shawn!" He ran over and hugged her, while Mark looked very irritated.

"Derek don't you have a date with Beckah tonight?" Asked a very upset Mark Ballas, causing Shawn and Derek's POW wow to end.

"No, Mark. Its next week. Do you mind if I dance with Shawn a lil bit?" He asked his friend.

"Not at all just take it easy with your neck." Mark replied, easing up a bit.

Derek led Shawn out to the floor and they began to work on the Paso portion of their dance.

_This is great!_ Thought Derek._ I can still dance. Woah! Why do I suddenly feel so dizzy? Woah! What the hell is going on?!_

"Shawn! Wait! Don't do the lift! I will fall!" Derek desperately tried to stop Shawn but it was too late, she was on a roll and wasn't going to stop. She steadied herself for the lift. As soon as she went off of Derek's shoulders, she could sense that something was wrong.

Derek screamed out in pain and crumbled to cold, hard ballroom floor. He laid still as Shawn ran to get Mark, the only other person in the building.

Derek reached up to rub his sore neck, hoping it would help. He tried very hard not cry from the amount of pain he was in. He decided to curl up into a ball, and tried not to think about his neck. Soon he heard footsteps and hoped that they belonged to his friends.

"Derek? Derek?! Oh God!..." Derek couldn't recognize the voice at first.

"Mark?" He weakly asked.

"Derek, are you ok? Should I call an ambulance?" Mark asked him.

"Mark… I… I can't..." Derek tried to reply.

"Derek? Derek stay with me!" Mark tried to get his friend to regain consciousness. "God why did I let you dance?!"

"Hello? 911 Dispatch? Yes, we have an unconscious 27 year old male and need an ambulance." She said as she went to Mark. "They are on their way." She lifted his face. "He's going to be ok."

"I hope so. I can't lose my best friend." Mark said as the EMT took Derek away.


End file.
